Jail Time
by Bee Bop
Summary: Tsukushi gets put in jail by mistake, and Tsukasa trys to get her out, but in a way you wouldn't expect. ratings might go up
1. What's happening?

Jail Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Hey. This is my first fiction…so bare with me. " Means talking. ' Means thoughts

Tsukushi started to run from the scene that she had just witnessed. The kids ran away, and got loose. The police slammed on their brakes in front of Tsukushi so that she couldn't get away. She was surrounded. They grabbed her by her arms, and slung her down on the front of the car, and she was handcuffed.

"You have had enough fun for one night, little miss" One cop said.

"But I didn't do anything! You have the wrong person! Let me go!" she screamed, but she was stuck. Everything went black a few seconds later.

Once she woke up from her deep slumber, she found herself being looked upon by a strange man. She sat up quickly, but her back hurt from being slung around last night so much that she had to lie back down.

"What are you in for?" the man asked.

"I don't know. I just remember seeing some kids doing something, the, police cars surrounded me. I don't even know where I am. And by the way…who are you?"

"My name is Kiba Tsume. I got in here for accidentally stabbing my brother. My aunt didn't believe that is was an accident, so she turned me in. I mean, I loved my brother with all my heart! Why in the world would I go and stab him?! I was supposed to get out of here after 95 days, but I was so mad about something, I went berserk and attacked the guard. They sent me to court, and said I was gonna be in here for a year, but my time is almost up. I have 53 more days to go. Hopefully I won't get mad again."

"What were you mad about?"

"The night before, I was suppose to get out, these men mugged me and while I was down, they went to a guard and said that I was trying to kill them, so they had to beat me up for their safety. And ya know what? They went to the guard that didn't like me, so when I told my side of the story, he told me to get lost, and he went with the other people's story."

"Oh…I'm sorry." 'I feel bad for him. Just the thought of him being blamed for things he didn't do is just horrible. But I guess that is the way I am too, just a little different. Oh no!! I forgot all about Tsukasa! What will he think when he finds out that I am here?! Just the thought of seeing his face if he finds out tears my stomach all to pieces.'

* * *

"What?!!! What do you mean she's in jail! Why is she there?! Please tell me she is just visiting!" Tsukasa shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Why the hell is she in jail?! This just doesn't make since.' He thought.

"Calm down Tsukasa! I will tell you, once you settle down, but until then, you are just gonna be clueless!" Akira warned, but not so high that it would make Tsukasa even more that what he is already.

Tsukasa finally sat down to try to calm himself down, and keep his anger and confusion inside of him.

"Alright then! She was walking down the street and spotted some kids huddled around something. She didn't know what it was and went to go check it out. The police sirens were being heard down the street so the kids fled away with whatever they were looking at. All of a sudden the cops had her surrounded and took her down to the police station. Well, that's what I heard for my friend Kina who had been around at the time."

"How do you suppose we are gonna get her out?"

"Well…I have a plan and it might just work."

"Ok, so what is your plan Akira?" he asked sarcastically, not believing that he had a plan.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could turn yourself in for no reason, well not to the police, but and just demand that you are put in Tsukushi's jail cell."

"Why do you think, even if I did turn myself in for some random reason, that they would put me in her jail cell?"

"Because you are Tsukasa Domyouji."

"Oh."

* * *

Well? How was that? I know it is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Welcome

Jail Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Hey. This is my first fiction...so bare with me. " Means talking. ' Means thoughts  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua: Yeah, I understand what you mean. It's just that I really liked this idea of how Tsukasa and Akira don't think of that idea.  
  
Inu-YashaKogaRULZ: Thanks, but I don't think I did all that good in my last chapter though. Your welcome for the review. :-)   
  
Kayla Whittaker: Oh I soo agree! Thank you! That is what I am trying to work on now. I really appreciated your review.  
  
Sara: I'm happy you liked it. Here is what you have been waiting for!  
  
Justice Ash/ Sammy Ash: haha, even though the name of that fiction is named Like A Virgin, it is really good. You should read it. I think you will like what you see. Thanks for reading this story and liking it.  
  
ToinKs: thanks for your review. But I am still pondering on it though. Haha, I don't know how I'm going to write my plot. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
BlackArmoria: well, you see, I'm going to make this a complicated story. Things aren't going to follow by what they really are. But it is Tsukasa though. I just wanted to get him there for no reason, but I knew they wouldn't just let him be in jail. So I hope this little lie will get him going. Glad you liked this.  
  
Personally, I didn't like my last chapter. It needed more detail and it was really short. But first time doing this so, I can't expect much from myself. I am trying hard to get this story right. So please read and review! Oh yeah, in the last chapter I just put two names off of Wolf's Rain to come up with one name, since I have no clue on to the Japanese names. Please do not get mad. But here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
"Kiba! I thought you said this was only going to be a short walk! Where are we going now? I'm confused. Why aren't you answering me?!" Tsukushi was just has confused as a little Kindergartener trying to find it's way to their classroom without any help. They walked down a cement sidewalk and came up to a building. It was brick, with ivory climbing up the sides. The sign read Cafeteria.

"Tsukushi, the main clock read 11:50. We have to get inside the jail café before noon so we won't get in trouble. Please stop complaining. I have a headache, and you are not helping any." Kiba said gruffly. He had been walking all day showing this girl around, and she always seemed like she had to talk when there was no need for it! He just couldn't take it anymore. Once he stepped into this café, he will have a little bit of peace, because hopefully she will be more interested in her food, than running her big mouth the whole time. Yeah...that sounded nice.

Once they entered the café, they got into the long line of people waiting to get their trays. They waited for about 20 minutes and then came up to the lunch ladies. One was wearing a white apron, and a hair net. She had one big mole on the face, which made her scary looking.

"What would you like?" the lady asked. Her voice sounded like brick scraping upon brick. It was horrid to listen to it.

"Um...that brown stuff you have there in that pot please." Tsukushi didn't have any idea has to what she should pick-so she just picked what she saw first. They walked through the cafeteria and found some seats, but Tsukushi was the only that set down and started to eat. She looked around and saw that everyone was standing up, looking at her like she was doing something bad and needed to stop...now. Then all of a sudden, she heard loud clumping sounds coming towards her. Next thing she knew, she was picked up by her shoulders. Anyone could here them popping. Oh the agony!

"How dare you eat before I say so? Got any excuses?? Huh? Huh?" The guard said. Before she could get a word out, he blew his whistle in her ears and flung her back down in her seat. 'Gosh that hurt!' she thought while rubbing her butt.

"Whoa! You got off easy there! You should be more careful! Next time, just remember this: if everyone is standing...you stand." Kiba said.

"Well crap Kiba! You should have told me earlier! But I know now!" Everyone settled down and just forgot what happened just a few moments ago. But occasionally she would hear one or two prisoners whisper about her.

"So Tsukushi...do you have a boyfriend? Uh...I was just wondering." She blushed scarlet red at the slightest thought of him.

"Yeah, his name is Tsukasa Domyouji." Then Kiba stood up with a raged look on his face, and screamed.

"Tsukasa Domyouji?! How could you go out with somebody so horrible like him! You are just wasting your time! He'll ruin you! How can you even stand him?! Answer me!" Tsukushi stood up as well.

"Kiba! How dare you speak of him in that way! Tsukasa is not what you think he is! He's sweet, gentle, and caring! Tsukasa has a kind hear. He might be stubborn at times...well most of the time, but I love him. Don't ever say anything about people that that when you don't even know them. This conversation is over.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"Tsukasa, are you sure you're saying this correctly? This is Tsukushi we're talking about." Sojiro said with mere scarce in his eyes.

Tsukasa, who was sitting in a black chair, was getting more and more uncomfortable at the minute. "Yes Sojiro. It's true. As much as I wish it, I'm not so sure if our plan will work." Tsukasa sighed heavily. It had been only a day that she had been gone and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was his entire fault she's in this situation. 'If only I hadn't sent her out for some drinks...'

'Tsukasa, how will we know if the plan will work if neither I, nor Sojiro know what it is?" Rui said calmly. But deep down her was exploding with worry. His insides curled into inescapable knots.

Once Tsukasa was calm enough, he told the same exact story that Akira had told him earlier.

"Wow. I feel bad for her. Do you know what those kids were looking at?" Sojiro asked.

"We haven't found that out yet, but I sure plan to though! I am not going to let my Tsukushi be in jail for long!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Well, are you going with my plan or not?" Akira asked irritated.

"Yeah, I am, but what am I going to do to get them to put me in jail?"

"Ok! Finally! This is what you're going to tell them..."  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"I feel so bad! I just have to turn myself in. It has haunted me all my life. I killed Kazuya Aoike." Said Tsukasa burring his face in his hands pretending to cry. He didn't mind going with this plan because he got to say he killed Kazuya. Man....did that kid bother him!

"Why did you kill him son?" The officer said from behind the front desk.

"He was with my girl, sir."

"You killed him for ....that? Well, alright. What's your name?"

'This will be fun' "It's Tsukasa Domyouji. If it isn't any trouble, can I be in Tsukushi Makino's cell?"

"Uh...um...there isn't any trouble at all! We'll work on that, Mr. Domyouji! Please go through that door to change into you uniform."

"Thanks." Tsukasa mumbled.

As he walked through the door, he found piles and piles of bright orange uniforms, white undergarments, black shoes. 'Hmm...I wonder what I'm suppose to get. Oh! There's a guard over there. He should know what I should get.' "Excuse me, what am I suppose to get?"

"Select one cubby hole, and pick out one uniform, one pair of shoes, and 2 undergarments."

'Let me see...there's Tsukushi's cubby!!! I'm going to go see if there's one beside hers. Oh man! There isn't even one near hers! Crap. Hmm...let me see the name. Kiba Tsume. I'll have to see if we can switch cubbies later.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
"Come on Tsukushi! Can you walk any slower?"

"Shut up Kiba! I am aching se much from that workout! You should be understanding towards me!"

"Haha, I'll slow down a little, but you need to get use to them. You'll be doing them all while you're here."

'Oh great.' "Fine. I'll walk faster. I'm just a little tired, but I'll try to do better tomorrow!" Tsukushi said while picking up her pace.

"Great., but now, let's hurry to our cell so you can rest up."

"Alright. Thanks Kiba." They walked to their cell and got aquatinted.

"Tsukushi, you know tonight we could..." Kiba was interrupted by the creaking sound of their cell door opening.

"Tsukasa!!" Tsukushi cried.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Yay! I finally got out this chapter! I had some writer's block for a while, but then when I finally wrote up this chapter, it wouldn't let me update! Oh well. At least now it's up. Please review and let me know what you think! And thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! 


	3. Confusion

Alrighty...I didn't get as many reviews this time.... oh well. I'm just happy I'm actually updating sooner than what I had planned! Haha! My aunt Christie is here to visit for a while so this chapter might not be that long. I hope you'll still be happy though! This chapter is pretty short, but for the next update I promise to make it longer to make up for this. Please forgive me! Ok. This time the review responses will be at the bottom!   
  
**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not (I would if it was handed over to me though!) own Hana Yori Dango.  
**

Jail Time; Confusion

  
  
"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought you would have been happy to see me! Anyways, I'm here to get you out of this nasty, horrible place!"

Tsukasa took a look around the small cell. There was a dirty sink and toilet stained with rust and...well. Crap. The sink pipe was leaking water, which made the floor moist and smell of mildew. The concrete bunk beds had only a beat-up mattress and a sheet. On the other side was where he would be sleeping. It was a wooden cot. The cloth that draped with it was stained with blood and dirt. Some spots looked like brown and red vomit. Gross. 'Maybe I won't sleep on there...' Other than that, the place looked pretty bare. He glanced at Tsukushi, but then noticed something sitting behind her. It was a man. He had overly dark black hair, and he needed a shave. He aura seemed strange somehow. But what was it? 'Hey! Why is this man in here with my Tsukushi!'

"Hey punk! Who are you, and what do you have to do with Tsukushi!?" Tsukasa raised his voice each word he spoke to the strange man.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this is a JAIL CELL!!! My name is Kiba. Tsukushi and I are friends now, and there is nothing you can do about it. And you call me a punk!? Look at yourself! I had said nothing and here you go already calling me names, and shouting at me! You have no clue about me, so just shut up!" Kiba said while also raising his voice, but just a little. 'I have fought with these kind of people before so I'm not going to let him change anything! I don't even care if he is the richest man in Japan! He can just shove it up his butt!'

Tsukasa raised his fisted at shot out his hand to punch Kiba. Everything would have been all right if it had hit him. But right before his fist hit the pale, rugged face of the man in front of him, a short girl jumped in the way and got hit herself. BAM!

'Oh no!!'

  
  
Oooh! A little cliffy! I just had to have something bad happen right at that moment! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy right now! I needed something to calm me down! I bought two new CDs! I got the Warped Tour 04, and I got Mudvayne. Man! Mudvayne is really hard! Kayla I'm gonna get you! See, she was the one who told me that they sang "Not Falling" Which by the way is an AWESOME song! Hehe! Sorry once again for the short chapter! Like I said, the next will be longer. Now let's look at the review responses!

**P.S.** By the way, I had overlooked some reviews for the first chapter! I'm sorry! I'm going to put your response with these! You guys will be first!  
  
**Rasberry Abstract:** Hey girl! Thank you! I'll have to send you the link again for the other chapters!  
  
**Groping Monk:** thank you. I'll try, and you're welcome   
  
**Xyjah:** I'm glad I got your attention!  
  
Ok! I think that is it for who I didn't get! Now on to the two reviews for chapter 2!  
  
**AznFlip:** Hehe! Thank you! I think it is exciting too! One question for you though. What does JIA mean? I know it is stupid but you know, I don't know a lot of words besides English! Haha! I hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
**PryokineticFeral:** Wow! Your review made me feel special! First story of this genra? Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
That's it for now! Please **REVIEW** and make me happy! Bye!


	4. Wakey Wakey!

Well hey! I'm back once again. About time I did. Haha. But this week has just not been my week. I'm sorry for the very short chapter last time! I'm making up for it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango!

Jail Time

Wakey, Wakey!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Oh dear! What have I done!' Tsukasa ran over to Tsukushi and cradled her in his arms. He kissed the top of her soft but lightly moistened forehead. He hugged her slightly while picking her up. He walked over to the bunk bed and set her down on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Tsukushi. This wasn't suppose to happen!" He silently cried in the shadows holding the unconscious girl in his arms. Kiba watched the couple with guilt in his eyes. He should have never started a fight with Tsukasa. If he hadn't, none of this would have happened. Probably Tsukushi would have her beautiful smile on and probably being happy.

He set down next to Tsukasa and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Tsukasa, I'm sorry. I should have never fired back at you. Tsukushi didn't deserve that hard punch. I did. Please make sure she's alright?"

"It's not your fault, it's mine. Sure, I will. Why wouldn't I? She's my one and only love." Tsukasa said while hugging her limp body.

Kiba nodded and stood up. He slowly stretched his arms and legs and went over to the rusted sink. He picked up the yellow bar of soap and started washing his face. Every now and then he would hear Tsukasa crying and whispering happy things to the unconscious Tsukushi.

He finished with his face and teeth so he went over to the cot. He knew Tsukasa would want to sleep by Tsukushi's side. If she was his girlfriend, he would positively want to be by her side. He laid down on the creaky cot and watched the pair. For some reason they looked perfect. Like they were soul mates or something. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head. Yeah, he liked Tsukushi. He shouldn't be thinking about her being with another man! He shook his head violently to shake the thoughts out of his head. He needed peace and quiet to get to Dreamland.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rui! What do you think you are going to tell them? I don't think this plan will work! I mean, we shouldn't interfere! We have to keep Kazuya out of site! We don't have time!" Sojiro pleaded to his dear friend. But it didn't seem to help.

"How can you think like that? I know this plan will work! We just need to find a time to set it off." Rui said while starting to pace the room. He was deep in thought till Akira snapped his fingers in front of his face."I think Sojiro is right. I mean blowing up the entrance?! That's insane!"

"But it might just work! Both of them are innocent people! They don't need to be in there! They are both are some of my friends! If you were in danger like this, I think I would be doing the same darn thing. So please just let me think!" Rui said while straightening his blazer. He had so much stress on him sense Tsukushi was sentenced to jail. He was heart broken! Probably not as much as Tsukasa, but he's with her right now!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Err...um? What happened?" Tsukushi mumbled. She started to try to rub her temples but there was something holding her down. She looked around and saw that Tsukasa was holding her protectively, crying in his sleep. He would mutter her name every minute or so, followed by an 'I love you'. She smiled warmly at him.

She looked around and saw Kiba on the other side of the cell curled up in a ball. He had a worried expression planted on his face. She knew what he was troubled about though. But she had to do it. She couldn't watch Kiba get punched. He was just like Rui. A true friend waiting there for you every step of the way. But Tsukasa...he was in front of them all. No matter how stupid, arrogant, or cocky he could be...he still had a loving heart. He might just go and cover it up with it ego, but he always lost it when she was around. He's always so caring and always out on the look for her. If he caught somebody looking at her, he would fix the problem. She giggled slightly at the thought of their first date.

"So you're awake. I was wondering when you would." Kiba's voice made at entrance into her mind. She jumped slightly at the sudden voice. She heard him chuckle lightly

.  
"Yep! I feel much better now. Tsukasa helped me a lot last night. I'm sorry that Tsukasa tried to punch you."

"I should be the one sorry. You had nothing to do with it. It was my fault that Tsukasa tried to hit me. And I deserved it too. I should have never jumped on him."

"It's alright." She smiled warmly to him. Even though she didn't agree with him, she didn't want to argue. She was too weak for it. All she wanted to do is sleep in Tsukasa's arms forever.

She closed her eyes, but right when she was about to fall asleep, all the lights flashed on. They were bright. Tsukasa jumped up, but some how managed to keep Tsukushi in his arms.

"What's going on?!" Tsukasa shouted.

Tsukushi giggled. "Tsukasa, just calm down! The officers are just waking us up. Soon, our doors will open, and we will have to file in to the cubby room and change. It happens every day. By the way. You can put me down. I'm fine now." She smiled lightly at him.

He blushed crimson red and gently set Tsukushi down to her feet. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the toilet. "Um...can you like..turn?" The two friends nodded and turned to face the hall. Silent pee fell into the toilet. Tsukushi started to giggle slightly and Kiba just chuckled.

"Shut up you guys! Everybody has to pee! Ok. I'm though now. You can turn." He flushed the waste down and walked over to the sink. He started to wash his face. He didn't have a rag so he had to use his hands.

"Tsukasa, we both need to use the sink too. Can you step it up a notch?" Kiba said politely.

Tsukasa just grumbled and walked past Kiba and stood beside Tsukushi.

"So what do you think of him? He's pretty nice, don't you think?" Tsukushi whispered to Tsukasa.

"He's ok. I don't trust him though. You never know. He could just jump on you and rape you!" He whispered back to her.

"Whatever."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well there's chapter four! Please give me a review for it! It will be highly appreciated! Now on with the review response!

**Xyjah**: Yes, yes it was. I just wanted to put a cliffy in!! I'm so happy! I'm making sure that I update. I don't want to forget about my stories at all! . Nope, I got the name Kiba from Wolf's Rain. I love that show. I've never heard of Naruto. I'll try to check that one out if it's good. Thanks for your review! Hope this chapter wasn't has short has the last one. Bye! 


	5. Walking

Hello again! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait...school started the 25th, which was Wednesday. Haha. Man, I wish I could skip the year...I asked and my mother said no...I wonder why. =/

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jail Time;Walking

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kiba stood up straight and started walking towards his two friends. Well Tsukushi was his friend, but he wasn't sure about Tsukasa. He seemed like he didn't like him for some reason. He guessed it was because of the little fight that night before.

"Guys, come on and lets head down to the café for breakfast. We should get there early so we can all get some seats together."

"Hey! Kiba, that's no fair! I didn't get to use the bathroom or the sink!" Tsukushi said, and stomped her feet down on the cement floor.

"Um...I didn't think you would want two guys...eh...looking at you while you use the bathroom. Since we are guys and all. Heh..heh..." When Tsukushi heard this she fell over onto her toe, barely missing the floor. Kiba blushed, but it went away quickly. "So you should probably go sometime during recess."

Tsukushi nodded and turned around facing the hall. She stepped out and started her way down to the café. The boys just looked at each other with confusion written all over their smooth faces. They just shrugged and followed her.

Tsukushi made her way down to the café, where she memorized where it was from the other day. She started growling deep down in her throat and a vein popped up on her fist that was currently balled up. She squeezed them tighter together until they started turning red. Her nails dug into her skin and slowly blood seeped through the clenched fingers.

They make her so mad! Men can be such pervs! Now she had to use the bathroom in the public women's restroom. You never know if there was a lesbian in there..or even a male. They could jump her and force her into something! But that could of happened with Kiba...but it didn't.

Kiba was turning into a dear friend of hers. She was starting to get the feeling he liked her. Kiba's nice and all, but there's just something with him that just wasn't right. Maybe he had a short fuse, or a bad temper. Well Tsukasa had one of those too, but she felt comfortable around it. Kiba was just a different story.

When he was fighting with Tsukasa he seemed that he was ready to kill. Like his friendly aura became evil in just a matter of seconds. It was strange. But he's never acted that way to her, so just as long as it stays that way, they might start a very good friendship.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Akira slowly placed different sorts of foods and two bottles of water on a light orange tray. He bent over and got a pot out of a random cabinet. He started pouring tap water into the bot from the sink and stuck it on the stove to start boiling it. After 5 minutes, he placed tea bags slowly in it and let the tea seep into the bubbling water. He got a china cup out of another cabinet and started pouring the tea into the delegate tea cup. He set it in the tray and slowly picked it up. He walked cautiously down some stairs until he met a snoring man sleeping in the corner of the room.

He set the tray down on a table then smacked the man on the head.

"Get up Kazuya! Gosh, you can be so lazy at times! 1:00 in the afternoon and you are sleeping away! Now eat your food I've prepared for you!"

Kazuya set up lazily and yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the red haired man. "It's stuffy down here! Don't you have any air conditioning?!" He wined.

"Kazuya! It's only Tsukasa's basement! You should be happy we didn't place you in some trash can! Be reasonable!"

Kazuya scratched his head and started munching on his food. "I just think there could be some better service here. Maybe you could get some maids for me." He said with his mouth full of food. Akira just rolled his eyes and started to walk back up the stairs to the living room. He took one last glance at the man and shut the door. He sighed and when back with his chores he was sentenced to.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok...sorry for the short chapter...but I ran out of ideas! I set there for about 45 minutes trying to think of something else to add, and it just wasn't coming to my head.... Please review and let me know what you think! Bye!

**Xyjah**: Yeah, it's a very serious anime...it makes me think about it for a while, yah know? Yeah, I also think it's funny. 0=) Aww, I get told I'm weird all the time. Me and my friend call each other weird all the time, so don't sweat it! Thanks! It's seems you are the only one really keeping up with this story....haha.

_Until Next Time....._


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in like forever, but for right now, it will be on hold until I get through on some of my other fictions. Thank you, Xyjah. for sticking with this story. **

**I will probably try to finish up 'Rah! Rah!' sometime before April, so look at for that one. After 'Rah! Rah!' I'll come back to this one. Thank you, and try to be on the look out for the next chapter of 'Jail Time'! **

Bee Bop


	7. Just Stop

So I was looking at my 5th chapter for what I needed to start this chapter with, and my authors note was saying '..school started on the 25th...' that was from last year! I really needed to update. Well, talking about school, I got out of school on the 10th of June, and I'm free of 7th grade! Yay! This chapter will not be long, but will be reasonable. There will only be about two or three more chapters left so um...yeah.

You never know what to expect from Tsukasa, so that's why they didn't order a lawyer or anything to get her out. So now everybody knows that's why he didn't pay the fine to get her out. Okay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango. :-)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jail Time

Just stop

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The three of the friends stood in line waiting for the grub the nice lunch ladies had cooked for them. Slowly the line got longer, and they moved farther up. Tsukasa started getting annoyed and decided to take it out of Kiba. Poor Kiba, he was only standing there waiting patiently for his food-what did he do to deserve this punishment, though it's not like he can't handle it.

"Kiba, why are you always staring at my girlfriend like that! Tsukushi is not yours!" Tsukasa yelled across the café making the room go silent.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even lay an eye on her! Why would I anyways?"

"Well I'm glad I'm not wanted! I guess Tsukasa is the only one who sees me for who I am! Men are so irritable!" Tsukushi yelled, and ran to Tsukasa and cried on his chest.

"Can't you see what you've done! Now we see your true self. You're only using Tsukushi for your own pleasures. Come on, we don't need him." Tsukasa slowly tugged Tsukushi forward and turned their backs on Kiba. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and casually ordered for the both of them. Kiba sighed and ordered his food. Why is life so difficult?

During recess, Tsukasa let his girlfriend run to the bathroom while he had a talk with Kiba.

"Tsukushi can't have us both, and I'm not planning on you taking her away from me. I love that girl, and I'll do anything for her. I never want to loose her."

"I wasn't planning on having her for myself. If I respected her, then I would understand she has a boyfriend. Why would I try and make her cheat?"

"Well, I'm just making sure. I still don't like you." said Tsukasa.

"Well I don't like you either. So now we're even. Can't beat that with a stick, can you? Hey..what's taking her so long? Women...you never can under stand them. I just say fewy to them!"

"You're so hurtful! You hate women? So that means you like men! I always thought you did. And you, Tsukasa, why didn't you just pay a fine to get me out! You're so dumb. Ask the cop guy for a phone call and get one of the F4 to get us, you dork." Tsukushi said has she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Um...shut up! We don't need them to get out of here! We can be so nice that they'll want to get rid of us!"

"No. Call now, or I'm doing it."

"Arg...okay." Tsukasa lowered his head in shame and slowly walked away to the office.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So I know this was very short, and fast, but I'm ready for it to end soon. Thanks to the reviewers!

**Xyjah**- I got it out, though I hurried it a little though.

**Jennyroses**- It's because Tsukasa is stupid. :-P

**DarkRubberDuckyofDoom**- I really like your pin name...:-D Thank you oh so very much!

_Until Next Time..._


	8. Call and Complain

My horse died this week. She fell and broke her leg; the bone went through the skin. My dad had to put her down and bury her. I think this happened Monday; I'm not so sure on the exact day.

From when I was first working on this chapter, I wrote the above note a month or two ago. But yes, she did die. I do miss her very much. And you know what? Now my dog is _really_ getting sick. He has a very bad type of cancer, I can't spell it right, and it has spread down into his lungs. He's just now starting realize something is wrong. Oh, I love that dog so much… you would not ever believe how much I do. Ever since he's started to feel real pain… I've been crying.

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I'm not sure exactly how a bail is preformed, but I'm trying. I don't know what $10,000 would be in yen.. Maybe 1,000,000 or 100,000. So.. I'm just using dollars_.

---------x---------  
**Jail Time  
**Call and Complain  
---------x---------

"**Hello? Are you there?" **Tsukasa waited on the one side of the phone line waiting for a response.

"Tsukasa! We had this huge plan that wouldn't have worked and you had to ruin it by calling us! I mean, I know we have the money for bail, but man... you ruined our fun! Okay, I guess we'll get you." Akria hung up the phone and sighed; everything just had to be ruined by reality. But it was pretty stupid to not have done bail in the first place. This little game that they were playing couldn't have been kept up for long anyways. He decided he'd go tell the others to get ready to go bail them out.

Akria walked down the stairs leading to the basement and moved behind the staircase to find Kazuya laying on the floor snoring away with drool dripping from his mouth onto the concrete floor. He hunched over him, and then kicked his side to wake him. Kazuya jolted up and started to run around the basement screaming "there's a killer on the loose."

"Shut up you idiot! Come on up stairs; we're going to bail out Tsukasa and Tsukushi." Kazuya stared as he watched Akira slowly make his way up the stairs. He shrugged and followed.

The limousine was filled with three of the F4 and Kazuya. The ride was an endless silence just waiting to be broken, but didn't. The chauffeur slowly rounded the limo into the parking lot of the prison. The boys looked around at the place from the car window and noticed the tall fence beside the building. There were a few men walking around the yard, or sitting down on the benches reading or sketching. Also, there was 3 women- one short and stout, one tall and skinny, and the other was hidden by the shadows- smoking cigarettes and looking around.

One by one, the F4 and Kazuya filed out of the limousine and walked through the sliding glass entrance doors. They walked past the guards, and the white potted tree, and finally up to the front desk. A woman in a white dress with curly brown hair looked up at them and smiled.

"How may I help you boys?" She gave them a patient look and crossed her hands on the desk. Rui decided to take matters into his own hands.

"We are here for bail of Tsukasa Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino." He nonchalantly placed his elbow on the desk and waited for the price of bail. She raised her eyebrow and spoke.

"Have you a court order saying its okay?" Her eyes turned into slits showing suspicion that they probably hadn't.

"No, but whatever the price is, we'll double it." Rui said very calmly and watched her face slowly grow from suspicious to pleased.

"Alright, doubled would be $10,000 dollars-$5,000 a person being doubled. Do you have the cash with you or do you have a bond?" She smirked knowing that they possibly couldn't afford it.

"We have it with us," her face instantly turned to shock and watched Rui put together $10,000 together between himself and the rest of his friends. She wearily took the money and inspected the dollars for fakes, "What, do you think we are lying?"

She vigorously shook her had and slid the money over to a corner on her desk. She pushed a button under her desk and security came out from the white doors in the back.

"Tsukasa Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino are out on bail. Go get them, now please." The tough looking men wearing baggy white body suits marched back through the doors to go retrieve the two.

----------x----------

Tsukushi twiddled her thumbs as she sat and watched Kiba and Tsukasa argue who was the strongest. Men can be so childish, she thought. If she hadn't been in love with Tsukasa, she probably wouldn't be in this mess. Sometimes she wished she could give it all up, but she herself knew love couldn't been given away.

"Okay, well if your so strong, lets play Punch Me Bag I bet I'll win Kiba; you can't withstand my punch!" Tsukasa bent his legs, turned sideways and flexed his right arm. Kiba did the same, except he stood in front of him and ready to punch first.

Tsukushi has never heard of "Punch Me Bag" and quite frankly, it looked stupid. It was probably a silly game Tsukasa thought of at the spur of the moment, she thought. Just as she began to open her mouth to protest the childish game, two security guards opened their cell and said, "Tsukasa Domyoji, and Tsukushi Makino- you're free to go."

Both their eyes widened as they heard the words. Sojiro, Akria, Rui, and Kazuya must have came through! Kiba walked over to Tsukushi, and gave her a hug. She gasped, but soon hugged him back. They both knew this was the last time they'd see each other, since Kiba going to be in here for a long time.

"...If you'd like... we could bail you out too." Tsukasa said the unexpected. Secretly, Tsukasa liked Kiba, but they could never be friends.

"No, you guys go. Forget about me, okay? I deserve to be here, you both don't. You two were the greatest peopled I've met. Tsukasa, even though I seem to hate you, I really don't. You were one that kept me going to go on stronger. Tsukushi, I know I'll never get to be with you. But you're in good hands with Tsukasa. Don't ever leave him- I know he's a pain in the butt, but its going to be worth it. I love you, and I'd only want the best for you. Both of you, go now." He turned his back to them because he was starting to get teary eyed.

Tsukasa grabbed Kiba's shoulder and turned him forward. He shook his hand and gave him a very small smile and wished him luck. Tsukushi waved goodbye to him and both she and Tsukasa followed the guards out of the gray cells of misery and stepped into the light.

----------x----------

The gang sat in the large sofa chairs in the living room of Tsukasa's mansion. Everybody was chatting away, picking up on things of what happened and telling stories. But strangely, Sojiro was quiet, stirring his drink. He finally stopped and uncrossed his legs hoping to get attention.

"So... how was it like there? I mean, did they treat you bad or good?" Tsukushi's eyes along with the rest widened at Sojiro's curiousity. Its not because of the words he said, but how he said it. He was looking away and was twiddling his thumbs.

Tsukasa leaned back and swung his arms over the arm rests and laughed slightly. "It was okay, but our cell mate, he was pretty cool. He liked Tsukushi, though," He used his thumb to point mindlessly over at his girlfriend, "yeah, he was a loser, but I liked him. The guards and staff were strict, but we barely saw them. What, are you afraid you'll be going soon?" He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"No, I was just wondering, just in case," he winked and everybody started to laugh.

Each of their laughs became unison with each other and the sun fell slowly farther to the ground. They laughed and the drank and they celebrated the return of their friends. But never again would they act as stupid enough to get themselves into trouble to get another out of the same trouble if there's bail.

**_The End _**----------x-----------

I'm sorry I rushed this story, but I didn't feel like writing it anymore. But I'm going on to working on my Teen Titans stories and Invader Zim fictions. ?But, you have been so great to me. I love you guys.

-Bee Bop


End file.
